


erase those fake news

by reddishblue



Series: klance month 2k19 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Actor Keith (Voltron), Actress Allura (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of Matt Holt and Adam (Voltron), Social Media AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddishblue/pseuds/reddishblue
Summary: elly loves sky@LANCEmcclainshave anyone see the new Galtean movie??? i need someone who would talk to me abt it ;-;WH- WHAT@shortofcakeummm keith and allura?? my bi heart is quakingNOTICE ME SENPAI@Allurastan[x]but,,, did anyone notice the,,, heart eyes #kallura—There's a rumor that Allura and Keith are dating.And Keith is dating Lance.





	erase those fake news

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17: Celebrity!!  
> One of my fave but I'm too busy and too tired to make it long or to edit this so have this mess.

To Keith, being an actor is a mistake.

Not a bad mistake per se, he wouldn’t have a best friends like Matt and Shiro if he didn’t start to be one. And he sure as hell won’t meet his boyfriend and his group of friends without Matt’s help.

But it’s a decision bad enough to be called a mistake.

It wasn’t so bad at first. Keith is famous and he has a growing fanbase and he’s pretty sure he has established that he’s gay to the world but apparently the internet doesn’t seem to agree.

Instead, as things grow bigger, so does his fanbase and his haters rise as well. And then the one thing he hates the most finally starts.

Rumors.

 

-

**elly loves sky** @LANCEmcclains

have anyone see the new Galtean movie??? i need someone who would talk to me abt it ;-;

 

 **WH- WHAT** @shortofcake

ummm keith and allura?? my bi heart is quaking

**NOTICE ME SENPAI** @Allurastan

[x]

but,,, did anyone notice the,,, heart eyes #kallura

 

-

**Allura Altea’s newest movie: Galtean is here taking everyone’s attention** – Zarkons.com

 **Famous actor Keith Kogane is out there taking all the fans’ hearts, and maybe Allura’s heart** – BalMeran.com

 **Top ten must watch movie this year!** – topten.com

 **Galtean, a movie full of action, comedy and… romance?** – GossipTime.com

 **Fans are going crazy for the new movie, especially the actors and actress playing it** – bestmovies.com

 

-

Keith grumbles as the morning sunlight hits his face. He turns his head away from the ray ad instead nuzzle his boyfriend’s bare chest. He sighs and inhales Lance’s natural smell and smiles.

It has been a while since Keith spends his time here at Lance’s apartment. With his busy schedule modeling at the Garrison and shooting his new movie, Keith barely has the time to see his boyfriend, let alone enjoying his presence.

Although it seems like Lance’s schedule today would start at the afternoon, since he’s still in bed with Keith. The black-haired man lays there for a long time, staring at the other male lovingly. He’s so quiet when he’s asleep. Lance has taken a lot of pictures of Keith sleeping just for shit and giggles and because his heart swoons whenever he sees it (Keith just swats Lance’s arm and pouts at him). Keith understand the sentiment of doing it now, seeing his boyfriend beautiful face, he looks so peaceful and ethereal. He continues to trace his finger absentmindedly on the bronze skin before rolling his body slowly and getting up carefully to make breakfast.

Keith managed to make a few stacks of pancakes and some eggs before a familiar arms wrapped themselves around his waist. Keith laughs, “’Morning, Lance.” He turns his head and peck his boyfriend’s mope of hair.

“Mrg,” Lance grumbles against Keith’s shoulder, “why’re you awake,” his voice is thick with sleep and Keith bites his tongue to stop himself from cooing and instead he continues to fry more eggs.

“Making breakfast for my favorite boyfriend.” Keith says and Lance snorts from his shoulder and lifts his head, “I’m your only boyfriend.”

Keith sighs dramatically, “Fine, you’re my favorite person.”

“That’s not true. Hunk is your favorite person.” Lance points out and poke Keith’s cheek.

“You’re not wrong,” Keith shrugs, “now go away so I can cook us some breakfast.” Lance grumbles again like a cat but did as told, he steps back and let Keith free. He kinda miss the warmth from Lance’s body but, hey, as soon as they finish eating and showering, they can cuddle until afternoon. Just like Shiro says: patience yields focus.

He distantly hears Lance turning on his phone, probably to check on his manager, Romelle, for some details for today and maybe check twitter and instagram for a bit (like he always did, seriously, Lance needs to stop being so predictable) when Lance laughs at something on his phone.

Keith raises his eyebrow and checks on Lance. The brunette is laughing, hiding his big grin with one of his hand as the other scrolls at the screen. At each scroll, Lance laughs louder until he falls off the couch.

Immediately, Keith turns off the stove and walks to the couch, “Lance?” he kneels down and checks Lance’s head, “you’re not being possessed, are you?”

Lance bites his bottom lip, “Keith, my man? My dude? The yee to my haw?” he pats Keith’s cheek softly, “Congrats.” He whispers.

Congrats? “Congrats what?” Keith wonders if Lance hits his head when he falls down. He doesn’t remember winning any award and his new movie was out a few weeks ago so it’s not really possible to win anything yet.

“Congrats on your relationship with Allura!” Lance laughs again, gasping for air as he hugs Keith tightly against his chest.

Keith squeaks and tries to pull Lance away from him, “What are you talking about? You’re my boyfriend!” Keith says and Lance pulls away and chucks his phone to Keith’s face.

“Not according to this, you’re not!” Lance smirks as Keith’s eyes squints to look at the article on Lance’s very high brightness phone. He grabs the phone from Lance’s grasp and reads the article.

Oh how he wish he didn’t.

 **Romance on screen and… romance out of it? Here are proofs of Keith Kogane and Allura Altea’s hidden relationship!** – Galrans.com

 

Keith Kogane and Allura Altea starred at the new movie: Galtean. It’s a prequel for another movie that’s coming out next year: Cotton Candy. The movie is about two characters chosen to rule one whole planet, but they have to duel for it.

It’s an action-adventure movie, and while I don’t recommend you romance-lovers to watch it, I seriously recommend you to see their interaction.

The ship Kallura has been an ongoing ship from Keith and Allura’s first movie called: Take the Crown. Their interaction are cute as in the Galtean, Keith potrays as a bad boy who haves fun and Allura as a good, stoic, leader-y type. And as many of you fans know, they both act exactly as what they actually are! So here’s for you who loves the badboy/goodgirls trope! …tap for more.

 

Keith stares at the phone with disdain. “What the fuck.” He chucks it back at Lance and stands up, continuing to make their breakfast. What the flying fuck was that.

Lance, that fucking bastard, smirks and he’s still on the floor, “You should’ve told me, Keith. Then maybe we can invite Allura and Lotor for the celebration.” He laughs again at the image of Lotor congratulating Lance. Ha, as if that could happen. He stands up and dusts himself off, going to the kitchen to annoy Keith further.

“Shut your quiznak.” Keith mutters darkly and starts to cook the bacon. Lance just goes on, “I mean, you shouldn’t be shy about it! You both make a good team!” he smirks as Keith glares at him.

“We’re boyfriends!” Keith raises his hands in frustration, “we have a bonding moment! I cradled you in my arms!”

Lance laughs, “Nope, don’t remember, didn’t happen!”

 

-

 

**Allura**

u need to tell everyone were not dating!!!111!

**Keith**

why me??? i didn’t even know about this until lance told me

**Allura**

uhhh cuz u started it

idk man,,, ur fans are wild asf

**Keith**

allura you’re like a sister to me you know that

that what matters, not the fans but our opinion!!

if i remember correctly a certain someone told that to me

**Allura**

young me is a bitch and a liar

also ure embarrassing

**Keith**

excuse me

**Allura**

its not you, its your ears

theyre hideous af

its like a disease since lance has it too

**Keith**

:///

 

-

 

 **allura saves my life** @aaaalluraaaa

okay but why does everyone ship kallura??

like, yeah it’s cute but,,, they’re real ppl??

 

 **garrison trio!!** @pidgelancehunk

 _@aaaalluraaaa_ I don’t mind if any of yall ship them but you better not ask them abt it irl

it’s disturbing and uncomfortable

 

 **alana suxs** @imgayforalana

sorry im late but who the fuck is kallura and why are they blowing up on my feeds

 

-

 

Keith goes to his work as discretely as possible. With the dumb rumor and his fans going crazy, it’s almost impossible to go outside without anyone noticing. He hasn’t open his social media at all (other than his messages and FaceTime) since the fateful morning Allura and Keith has dubbed, The Hell.

Lance is at Varadero, shooting for the Garrison with Hunk and Pidge and apparently it’ll take a few weeks before they’ll come back so that means Keith’s bed will be lonely and cold. And with no partner to satisfy needs.

Keith sighs in relief as he finally enters the building. It seems like today would just be some usual modeling and pictures so it’s all good for him. He could do this. Just flashes a smile to the camera and then he goes to Matt’s and have a sleepover.

At least, he thought so.

Because when Keith enters the building, so does Allura. And they both gape at each other. Eyes widen as the stare at each other in surprise and agony.

“Allura.” he says stonily.

“Keith.” she replies, just as stony.

They both have an ongoing staring match before sighing. Allura asks, “So, how’s life, my ugly eared boyfriend?” as the both walks to the familiar room.

Keith rolls his eyes playfully, “Good until the internet thought we were partners for life.” Allura sighs sadly in agreement. “I still can’t see what they see to think that we’re cute together. Aesthetically, sure. But I really thought they knew that you’re engaged.”

“Same,” Allura snorts, “I didn’t even try to make it a secret. Unlike you and Lance. I still don’t get why you’re trying to hide your fucking from the world.” She tuts and her pointer taps his chest lightly.

“Woah, there. No need to bring up my boyfriend and my now non-existent sex life,” Keith slaps her wrist away, “besides, I thought my gayness is so strong, I don’t need to out myself.” He shrugs and Allura squints suspiciously.

“Yeah, and that’s exactly why we’re being shipped together by our own fanbase.” She says incrediously

 

-

 

“And, that’s a wrap, everyone! Thank you for all your help!” Shiro claps his hands in satisfaction and the others drone a loud ‘thanks’ to anyone nearby. Keith sighs tiredly, finally.

He’s drenched with sweats and his very thick and long clothes are not helping. Seriously, Shiro? Who makes this type of shirt on the first week of Autumn?

Keith was about to leave the fuck out of this place and goes to Matt’s and be a freeloader for a week when Shiro grabs Keith by the shoulder and he sees that Allura is also held by him, “By the way, guys. Let’s congratulate the new couple! Allura and Keith!”

What the fuck.

Immediately, many confettis pops and strings of paper are thrown into the air, balloons are unleashes on top of them and everyone are clapping their hands. Some are even throwing rice at them. A large cake is made with a writing of K <3 A in the middle.

_What the fuck._

Allura screams in agony and punches the cake, “I’m engaged to Lotor!” as Keith crumples to the floor, “I’m gay!”

Fucking rumors.

Shiro just laughs and pats them both in mock-sympathy. “Now who wants the cake?”

Allura and Keith eats the cake together, wallowing in their ‘relationship’.

One of the interns gives them candies, “Good luck with the pres, guys.”

Allura and Keith sighs even louder.

 

-

 

 **Allura and Keith, showing their true colors?** – Galrans.com

 The duo, that the twitter fans has dubbed Kallura, are seen to be “hanging out” a lot these past few days.

According to an anonymous intel, Keith and Allura are seen to have gone to their management building together and must have celebrate their relationship due to the confettis on Allura’s hair.

[x] [x]

Are they finally showing their relationship to the world, or are they still on hiding?

 

-

 

 **ADAM W. newest brands are here and people are dying to get one of these (w/ model Allura)** – FashionBlog.com

 **Allura and Keith’s hot entrance to Autumn** – BalMeran.com

 **Keith Kogane easily slays everyone with this new Autumn-theme clothes** – MarmoraMagazine.com

 **The Garrison movie are about to finish, watch Hunk, Pidge and Lance’s interview!** – Zarkons.com

 **Shirogane Takashi thinking of going back to the acting world again** – OLKARI.on.com

-

 

 **Allura Altea** @allura

Check out the new clothes from @AdamISNTDead (with Keith ig)

[x]

 

 **Lancey Lance** @mcclains

 _@allura_ stop >:( making >:( me >:( jealous >:(

 

 **Keith** @kogane

 _@mcclains_ stop

 

-

 

 **sssswHAss** @lovemyself

omggg has anyone see the thread??? jealous keith is a blessing #kallura

[x]

 

 **cherry chapstick** @DORITOS

wait I thought lance was jealous of allura??

 

 **kaelie flower** @BLAMBLAMblam

I thought lance was jealous of the clothes??? okay???

 

-

 

 **keef loves 24/8** @LONCEkogane

lmaoo those dumbass _@Galrans_ think they know shit but really theyre just throwing shit

 

 **baby boi hunk** @pidgeshunk

 _@LONCEkogane_ lmao don’t be a hater kallura stans will kill u

 

 **Beefy** @SHIROOOO

Why ship kallura when you can skip it lol

if they haven’t confirm it then lets not think it

 

-

 

“So…” Lance drawls, “how’s the Allura thing going with you?” Keith groans at the thought and Lance cackles through the phone.

Keith could feel Lance’ stupid, hot smirk, “Shut the fuck up, I don’t want to talk about it.” He plops to the bed and frowns at the screen. They’re FaceTime-ing and after a long day full of questions about his “relationship” with Allura, he’s getting way too tired to think about it.

“I don’t get why you just can’t say that you’re not, you know,” Lance makes a weird hand gesture, “banging Allura.” Keith shudders at the thought and glares at him.

“First of all never say that ever again or I will break up with you,” Keith warns and Lance smiles and makes a miming zip on his mouth, “Second of all, it’s not like they’ll believe me. I need a strong evident of it for the whole ass media believe that I’m gay and in love with your stupid ass.”

Lance whistled, “You said a lot of ass, dude,” seeing Keith’s stressed face, Lance turns from playful to worried, “hey, hey. It’s not like you to be so hung up on this.  What’s up?”

Keith shrugs and buries his face in his pillow and Lance frowns, “Hey, don’t do that. Talk to me.” his voice is kind and gentle, as if trying to calm a wounded animal.

Keith sighs and removes some part of his face and mumbles, “It’s just- I don’t mind if they say that I’m with Hunk or Matt but… I’m gay. I don’t like girls. I’m just,” he buries his face again and his next word is muffled, “uncomfortable, I guess.”

Lance’s face turns serious immediately, “Keith,” Keith thinks how desperately he wished he could ask for a hug from his boyfriend, maybe even a squeeze on his hand or ruffling his hair but they’re thousand of miles apart and Keith can’t do much about it. “I’m sorry that I make fun of you just now. But I’m sure we’ll figure out a way to erase this stupid rumor and have you rumored to be fucking Hunk or Matt or someone.” He jokes and Keith laughs slightly, appreciating the gesture.

Keith lifts his head and smirks sexily, “how about you fuck me instead?”

Lance’s grin widens.

(“I really hate you, you know?” Keith heaves a breathe as Lance chuckles through the phone.

“Aww, but you’re the one who asked for a phone sex,” Lance cooes before humming lightly, “but I want some pics.” He demands and Keith could hear his heavy breathing.

Keith smirks, “Only if you do the same.”

“Deal.”)

 

-

 

**Lotor**

McClain, I want you to kill this stupid rumor.

ASAP.

Please, I’ll do anything.

Allura is getting crazy with all the fanmails and hates.

**Lance**

nani the fuck

was abt to do tht anyway bitch

but as much as this pains me to say,

im in need of ur help

**Lotor**

I’ll do it.

Tell me the details.

 

-

 

 **HOLT** @pidgegunderson

IT’S A WRAP YALL

 

 **Lancey Lance** @mcclains

finally could get home and sleep

 

 **Hunk** @hunkyman

 _@mcclains_ or are you

 

 **Lancey Lance** @mcclains

 _@hunkyman_ hunk ily but stfu

 

 **Denny’s den** @ilovelanceandhunk

This is so cryptic, everyone, quick! To tumblr now!

 

-

 

Keith sighs, washing his face in the bathroom. He hasn’t been sleeping well for awhile now. Matt has been forcing him to bed and sometimes even knock him out to sleep. The stress of having fans stalking him and paparazis everywhere he goes is taking a toll on him.

Keith really needs a break.

Outside he could hear a loud commotion happening, Keith ignores it, probably just some idiotic fans fighting again and sighs again (he’s been doing that a lot) when someone barges into the bathroom. Surprisingly, it wasn’t the security guard, instead it’s… “Allura? What the fuck? This is a male’s bathroom.” Keith stares at her, too tired to feel surprised. Allura just rolls her eyes and walks towards him.

“Genders are just some stupid thing governments creates, Keith,” she dismisses his question at ease and starts to pull him out, “C’mon, you gotta see this.” Keith frowns as Allura uses all her strength (which is a lot) to pull him outside.

“Why? Won’t the paparazis see us and make some stupid shits again?” Keith asks, rubbing his eyes. Allura then did something surprising: She smiles at him. Evilly.

“Good,” she hums happily, “then it’ll stop the rumor.” She manages to pull Keith near the door, the exit way of their building, opens the door and pushes him outside.

Keith nearly falls but strong arms caught him just in time. Strong, familiar arms.

Lance.

He gasps when he sees the blue eyes he loves in reality, not from the phone, where the quality drops a lot and looks to digital to be real. Lance smiles down at him, “Hey.”

“Hey.” Keith smiles back.

“Keith, ever since I meet you, I always know I’m attracted to you. You’re beautiful, sweet and kind. But not only that, you’re a hothead, strong and most importantly you’re Keith. You make me feel happy, make me feel like I never before. You’re like a drug and I keep on wanting you more. Your smile always brightens up my day and I hate it when I see you sad or unhappy.

When you asked me out to be my boyfriend, I was so ecstatic that I literally buzzed for the whole hour. You laughed when you see that and I enjoy to see that I make you happy and I know in my heart I want to do it that for you forever.

I love you and I want you to know that I will always be there for you and ensure you with happiness. I know you don’t really like romantic shits and I try to keep it as short as possible. So, with my deepest feeling from the bottom of my heart, will you marry me?” Lance says, kneeling down and a box with two rings in it on his hand. He asks with the most hopeful tone he has and Keith finally realizes that he’s wearing tuxedo and very clean and handsome while Keith looks like a tired college student next to him.

He could hear camera snapping and people whispering and gathering around them. And Keith can’t help but laughs, “I guess you really did erase the rumor.” He whispers, his voice shaky as tears forms in his eyes. Shit, he wasn’t supposed to cry.

Lance grins and stands up, “Is that a yes?” he plays with the box a little and Keith makes a watery laugh at the display.

“Of fucking course it’s a yes you fuckhead,” he grabs Lance’s tie and pulls him close, “Now kiss me.”

Lance smirks and leans close, “As you say, my fiancé.”

 

-

 

 **A PR disaster or a true confession? Watch as Lance McClain’s proposal to Keith Kogane shakes the world** – Zarkons.com

 **Lance McClain and Keith Kogane engaged? Not clickbait!** – BalMeran.com

 **A fake setting or a hidden agenda? Lance McClain’s sudden moves are making the fans questions** – Galrans.com

 **Kallura? More like Klance!** – OLKARI.on.com

 **EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW with Allura Altea about the Kallura** – corans.moustache.com

-

 

 **Keith** @kogane

Yes, I’m gay. I thought everyone noticed that because I was literally caught by the news with a rainbow flag. And yes, I’m engaged with _@mcclains_ we’ve been dating for years. No, I don’t date Allura, my sexuality says so. And no, I’m not changing my twitter’s account username, Lance.

 

 **Allura Altea** @allura

Fucking finally.

 

 **Lancey Lance** @mcclains

 _@kogane_ awwwww :’( but we could match! keithmcclain and lancemcclain

 

 **Keith** @kogane

 _@mcclains_ who says anything about having your last name? It’s Kogane-McClain

 

 **Lancey Lance** @mcclains

 _@kogane_ McClain-Kogane!!

**Author's Note:**

> No offense to anyone who ships Kallura!  
> Comment and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
